Data production and transmission is a common part of society. Coaxial cables are one of many common conduits for transmission of data. Coaxial cables are typically designed so that an electromagnetic field carrying communications signals exists only in the space between inner and outer coaxial conductors of the cables. The location of the electromagnetic field carrying communication signals may allow coaxial cable runs to be installed next to metal objects without the power losses that occur in other transmission lines, and may provide protection of the communication signals from external electromagnetic interference. Connectors for coaxial cables may be typically connected onto complementary interface ports to electrically integrate coaxial cables to various electronic devices and cable communication equipment. When running coaxial cables between equipment, such as between servers, the coaxial cables may bend, twist, or form other angles that may affect the electromagnetic field carrying communication signals.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one example technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.